Musical Disaster
by FireGoddess528
Summary: Lash and Speed have come back to Sky High. The catch? They have to be in the theater class. Easy right? But what happens when they get paired up on a year long project with a girl loves the theater? And what about Lash winning a leading role? LashOC


**Summary:**** Lash and Speed have been accepted back into Sky High. The catch they have to be involved with the theater class. They thought it would be an easy class to pass, but when their teamed up on a ****assignment**** with a girl who loves the theater they soon realize that it's not a joke. And what happens when Lash wins a leading role and his leading lady is the same girl who was his partner? LashOC.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Lash, Speed, or any other characters that were in Sky High. I only own my own ****original**** characters. **

**Musical Disaster Chapter 1: The Punishment **

The hallways of Sky High were empty as Lash and Speed walked through them. It was the first day of school, and soon the halls would be filled with teenagers catching up with old friends, and trying to find their new classes. But that would be later. Right now it was two houres before school and they were only two students in the building. Fresh out of a eight month sentence in jail, they were here to plead their case to Principle Powers to get back into Sky High. Their time in jail had an impact on the both of them. For eight months they were the underdogs, being bullied non stop. For the first time, they knew what it was like to be the side kicks that they picked on mercifully. They had left jail two changed teens. All they wanted now was get back to living normal lives. That meant getting back into high school again.

"Lash. Speed. Have a seat," Principle Powers said.

They sat down in two all to familiar chairs. How many times had they been in here for lectures on bullying sidekicks? Then their was the time with the whole home coming fiasco. That was the first time the two had been scared to be in her office. Their wasn't going to be a lecture, or a threat to be kicked out. They both knew they were going to jail.

"I have half a mind not to let you both come back here. After what you did at homecoming, parents will be horrified if I let you come back. My job could be on the line."

Her words cut deep. She's not going to let us come back they both thought.

"But."

Their ears perked up. She had said but. Whenever an adult said but, that usually meant good news. Their could be hope.

"I've talked to the warden, and she said you both behaved while you were in jail. And you haven't caused any trouble since you've been let go. So I've decided to allow you both to attend Sky High again."

Neither one could believe what she said. They were aloud back. They would be able to start all over again.

"But."

Both groaned. This wasn't the good kind of but. The way she said it meant there was going to be some sort of catch.

"You'll both have to repeat your junior year, and serve three weeks of detention each."

"Not to bad," Speed whispered to Lash who nodded his head.

"Oh and you'll both be giving up your free periods to help out with the theater classes."

Now that wasn't cool. Neither boy had any knowledge of theater, let alone any desire to be involved in it. It was the class most students took just to get an easy grade. There were few students who actually took it seriously. Lash and Speed were those kind of students. They mocked anyone who was involved almost as much as they bullied sidekicks.

"You've got to be kidding me," Speed said. "Isn't there anything else we can do?"

"It's either this or not be accepted back Mr. Speed. Feel free to make your choice."

There was only one choice to make. He chose to be in the theater class.

"Fine then. I alert the theater teacher about to two new students," said Powers. "You can leave now."

The two boys stood up and exited the room. When they were out of the room, Speed began complaining.

"This is so stupid. How come we got to be in that stupid theater class. Were going to the laughing stock of the school."

Lash just listened throwing in a few words now and then. He couldn't care less about the punishment that had been forced onto them. He knew that they weren't going to be the laughing stock of the school. No. Everyone was going to hate them for what they did. And they were going to hate them even more for being allowed back. He had a feeling this was going to be a long year, and the theater was the least of his worries.

**And that is the first chapter. I ****apologize**** if it was boring. I always use the first chapter to get the story into motion. The second chapter will be much better. And please tell me if Lash and Speed were OOC. Even though I think that they might have changed a bit after getting out of jail.**

**Preview of Chapter Two **

**Lash wasn't off about how people would react when they saw him and Speed were back. Their first day of theater class goes different then they thought. It isn't easy like other make it to be. And what's with the year project they have to do with another partner? **


End file.
